Vigilance and Love
by ChiharuSato22
Summary: He saved me. Perhaps, one day, I can save him. No matter what, though, I will go on loving, admiring, and respecting him. Him and his vigilance. Me and my love. // KiyonexUkitake, Round 2 Entry


I remember the first time that I had ever met our captain. He had always looked sickly and unwell then and he still does now. He seemed fragile and even a little bit contagious. When I was first assigned to his squad, I was ridiculously wary around him. I couldn't believe that someone so weak could be our captain. Less than infuriating me, it bothered me. He was too weak.

Of course, I was wrong. Captains became captains because they were strong and capable. Most of all, though, they were _vigilant_. If anything but, my captain was vigilant.

---

It had been a typical day within the Soul Society. I was put on patrol. Beginner as I was, I felt confident. I had just been assigned as a shinigami to a squad for the first time. It was my first job. I had confidence. I felt like I was on top of the world. I felt like I could do anything.

Of course, I wasn't right about that either.

But, beginners would do what beginners would do.

It was the warmest day we had had in a long, long time. It was sweltering and I couldn't stand being in my uniform, pacing back and forth restlessly. It wasn't as exciting as I had hoped. I couldn't believe how boring it was being a shinigami. I was beginning to lose focus. Even the argument between me and Sentaro was beginning to go fuzzy. I very nearly fell asleep, in fact. I'm very ashamed to admit that. However, I didn't. If it hadn't been for that blood-curdling howl I had heard and the cries and screams of children, I would've fallen asleep.

It shocked me fully awake. Without even the slightest hesitation, Sentaro and I dashed off in the direction of the noise, fully expecting the worst. I can say now that we hadn't expected enough.

There were more shrieks and shrill cries of despair and my senses heightened. _Please be on time_. I thought forcefully. _Move faster. Save them._

It was the reason I had become a shinigami, to protect others.

Then, I saw it, the single most horrible thing in my life.

There was a hollow larger than I had ever imagined standing before me. It looked like it had six heads, almost all different. Within its clutches was an innocent soul.

My knees trembled and shook.

Where had the resolve I had built gone? I couldn't be so terrified. I just couldn't. I had to help.

But, I couldn't. I just stood there, trembling like a fool.

_Useless_.

The one word rang in my head and I almost let out a scream.

The hollow lunged for me.

Sentaro wasn't quick enough. I wasn't quick enough. In fact, neither of us could move. We stood there, both in fear. Frozen.

We hadn't even noticed that the hollow had devoured the soul.

What was I doing there? I had pledged to help those innocent souls. One had just died. Why did I fear so greatly for my life? What about theirs?

As the hollow neared me, it seemed to slow down slower and slower. I shut my eyes, forcing down a scream. My hand rested on the hilt of my zanpaktou, willing it to move.

_Defend yourself!_ My mind screamed. It was so close. So close and...

Then, it was gone.

A flash of white, and it was gone.

I stood there in shock but more in awe.

Before me stood my fragile, sickly captain, stronger than I had ever thought he was and stronger than I had ever been. An overwhelming sense of gratitude and respect flooded my veins.

Sentaro felt the same.

Of course, he didn't feel _quite_ the same because, when my captain turned around and smiled at me, I couldn't smile back. My face heated up and, this time, I nearly passed out for a whole different reason than heat.

I felt love surge through my veins as well.

---

So, I love my captain. I admire him. I respect him. But, most of all, I love him. I can also say that I was wrong about him with a smile because it was a good kind of wrong.

Maybe, someday, when I get stronger, I will be the one to save him.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** _One day late. So sorry! Internet died yesterday! It felt like a slap to the face. Worst timing ever. Anyway um...I hope that was alright... Enjoy...?_


End file.
